High temperature rechargeable molten salt cells are required for electric propulsion, load leveling and pulse power applications.
Heretofore, these batteries were being developed using highly conducting molten salt electrolytes. However, the use of molten electrolyte introduces problems of sealing the cells as well as corrosion of cell components at operating temperatures of about 300.degree. to 500.degree. C.